Geoffrey
Geoffrey (ジョフリー, Jofurī) was the Guild Master of Blue Skull. and later the founder of Phantom Lord in X686. ".''" :—Geoffrey. Appearance :''Voice Actor: Jeffrey Schmidt (English), Takashi Matsuyama (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance In X686, Geoffrey was an older looking gentleman who wore a multi-colored cape of sorts that was decorated with skulls over a plain-colored shirt and animal-print pants. He always kept his face covered by large goggles and a dark-blue colored mask. * Hair Color: Purple * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: Not Known (Deceased) * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Jose Porla (Descendant) Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Magic Dispel (ディスペル, Disuperu): Geoffrey was able to effortlessly dispel a young Mavis' Illusion Magic with a wave of his hand. Telekinesis: When Yuri Dreyar threw a Crystal Bomb at him, Geoffrey was able to stop it with one finger and send it flying back towards him. Abilities Keen Intellect: Upon seeing Mavis' army of soldiers, Geoffrey was able to instantly recognize it as Illusion Magic. Gallery Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past In the year X686, the Mages of Geoffrey's guild, Blue Skull attacked Mavis Vermilion, Yuri Dreyar, Precht Gaebolg, Warrod Sequen and Zera when they arrived in Magnolia Town. When Mavis saw the Mages coming, she created an army of soldiers with her Illusion Magic, which frightened the Blue Skull Mages and gave them pause. She demanded to see their Master and Geoffrey walked out from the crowd of Blue Skull members. Mavis demanded the Tenrou Jade to be returned lest she unleash her power, but Geoffrey was unfazed because he saw through her Magic, dispelling it himself and sending his subordinates in to attack. Yuri Dreyar tried to throw a Crystal Bomb at him, but Geoffrey stopped it with Telekinesis and sent it flying back towards him. Later, while Geoffrey was in a forest hunting, Warrod Sequen moved the trees around him frightening his horse and his subordinates, but Geoffrey himself remained unconcerned. Warrod then informed him that he and his comrades took over Blue Skull's base at Kardia Cathedral and that their money and treasure was no longer in their possession. Geoffrey then asked Warrod if he was there to seek revenge, to which Warrod replied that they had already gotten their revenge. At that moment, one of Geoffrey's men informed him that Magnolia Town was on fire, much to his dismay. Warrod fled and Geoffrey ordered his men to pursue him, while Geoffrey himself rushed back to Magnolia Town. When Geoffrey made it to the town, he was shocked at the state the town was in. Just then, Mavis emerged from the flames and told him that he burned her home in a much similar fashion and that she was taking her revenge. When the townspeople cried out from the flames, Geoffrey realized that he was just viewing another illusion, and once the illusion dissipated he realizes that he isn't in Magnolia Town, but in a jail that was constructed just for him. After he was trapped, Mavis told Geoffrey that his guild had been defeated and he warned her and the others not to touch the Tenrou Jade, a warning Mavis disregarded until Geoffrey informed her that if the Jade was touched, it would destroy all of Magnolia Town. Geoffrey was then shown to have escaped. Geoffrey was later seen spying on Mavis during the declaration of Fairy Tail's formation, and declaring the founding of the guild Phantom Lord. Synopsis Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon See also External links * Geoffrey Fairy Tail Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Blue Skull Category:Guild Masters Category:Dark Mages Category:Deceased